Gadis di Bangku Taman dan Sang Pelukis
by Hanaxyneziel
Summary: Kenangan baru diantara mereka dalam dimensi waktu yang berbeda. Jika di dunia nyata kebahagian merupakan hal yang mustahil untuk mereka raih, biarkan mereka bermimpi akan indahnya kebahagian di dunia 'lain' ini. Dunia di mana kisah ini dimulai walau hanya sekedar mimpi. /CHAP 1 UPDATE! RnR jika berkenan! Warning: AU, OOC(Dikit.)
1. Prolog: Sesuatu yang Terlupakan

***Gadis di Bangku Taman dan Sang Pelukis***

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

FF by Hanaxyneziel

. . . .

**Prolog**

. . . .

Mungkin aku harus melupakan bagaimana pertemuan pertama kita. Melupakan setitik rasa yang menyengat tubuhku secara tiba-tiba.  
Aku yang mencoba untuk menangkap bayangmu. Menggapaimu dalam diamku.  
Sosok yang duduk di bangku taman berlindungkan rindangnya pohon sakura. Dan aku yang melukis indahnya raga itu dari balik pohon sakura yang  
mengering.  
Tanpa sepatah katapun. Hening.

_'Apakah kau menyadari akan kehadiranku selama ini?'_

**. . . .**

* * *

_"Uchiha Sasuke sudah meninggal!" _

_"Kau bohong! Bohong!" _

_"Sadar Karin! Dia memang sudah pergi untuk selamanya!" _

_"TIDAK! INI PASTI HANYA SEBUAH KESALAHAN! TIDAK!"_

* * *

**. . . .**

Sesosok gadis dengan senyum cerah—di bibir tipisnya—kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah taman—sebuah taman kecil yang terletak di komplek perumahannya. Rambut merah muda sebahunya ia biarkan tergerai—bermain bersama hembusan angin.  
Langkahnya tepat terhenti di hadapan sebuah bangku panjang.  
Bangku taman yang sudah lebih dari tiga minggu ini menjadi tempat yang ia pilih untuk bersantai. Menikmati hangatnya angin yang berhembus, tawa dan gerak lincah dari anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain.  
Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda dari bangku itu. Ada sebuah benda asing tergolek di atasnya.

Kedua bola mata _emerald_ si gadis menatap benda asing tersebut dengan bingung.  
Dengan ragu ia meraihnya dan memperjelas penglihatannya akan benda itu. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sebuah lukisan sesosok gadis yang sedang membaca buku di sana—ia terkejut tak lain dan tak bukan karena sosok itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu melihat ke arah sekitar.  
Mencoba untuk menemukan sosok sang pelukis misterius tersebut. Tapi nihil, tidak tampak tanda-tanda seseorang baru saja menghampiri bangku itu—entah kenapa hari ini taman begitu lengan—dan yang dapat ia temukan di sana hanyalah kekosongan. Hampa.

Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu kembali mematri lukisan tersebut.  
Pandangannya seketika membulat takkala menemukan nama 'Haruno Sakura' tergores di sana—namanya, dan ketika menemukan nama seseorang yang tidak ia kenal juga tertera di sana. Entah kenapa sepintas emosi timbul menyengat hatinya.  
Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Sesuatu yang membuat kedua bola matanya memanas.

_"Uchiha Sasuke?"_

***Bersambung atau Tamat?***

**. . . .**

**Oh yeaaah satu lagi fic abal nan gaje milik Hana XDD  
RnR please? Bersambung atau Tamat?  
**


	2. Kesempatan

***Gadis di Bangku Taman dan Sang Pelukis***

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

FF by Hanaxyneziel

. . . .

**18 Agustus 2012**

Aku masih memusatkan kedua _onyx_ku pada gadis berambut sewarna musim semi itu. Dari kejauhan aku memandangi sosok gadis yang sedang memfokuskan pandangannya pada sebuah buku—yang tentunya tak kuketahui isinya, itu. Dapat kurasakan segaris senyuman—tipis— terukir di sudut bibirku, entahlah akupun tidak mengerti kenapa aku tersenyum—bahkan untuk apa aku memandangi gadis itupun aku belum menemukan alasan yang logis. Tangan ini tak henti-hentinya menggoreskan sketsa-sketsa buram pada lembaran putih _notebook_ku, mengaplikasikan sosok yang tengah tertangkap oleh indera penglihatanku itu. Rambut sebahunya, wajah manisnya, tubuh rampingnya, kedua bola mata indahnya, mimik wajahnya—_ah_ mungkin seluruh yang ada pada gadis itu— merupakan objek yang menarik perhatianku saat ini.

"Hh," aku kembali mendesah, menepuk-nepuk dahiku pelan lalu kembali menatap ke arah gadis itu. Aku yakin tidak ada yang salah pada sistem kendaliku—otakku— saat ini—_ah_ bukan hanya saat ini, kemarin, kemarinnya lagi dan seminggu yang lalu juga. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi lembaran-lembaran kertas yang kupergunakan untuk melukis sosok itu dari berbagai sudut—terkadang aku sampai harus bolak-balik di hadapannya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya sempurna.

Aku menyerah. Aku tidak mau tahu lagi aku kenapa—ataupun terkena _sindrom_ apa. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing karena ulahku sendiri. Yang aku tahu bahwa pensilku ini telah memilih gadis musim semi itu sebagai objek pada kanvas putihku.

_Onyx_ ini kembali terpusat pada sosok merah muda itu—kembali sibuk dengan gores-goresan pensil di _notebook_ku. Tak lama, karena detik selanjutnya dapat tertangkap oleh kedua bola mataku perubahan ekspresi dari gadis itu. Ia tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, melirik arlojinya sekilas kemudian lekas mengumpulkan satu per satu bukunya—yang ia biarkan tegeletak di atas bangku taman. Samar-samar tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku ia mengeluh 'terlambat' dan sejurus kemudian dapat kusimpulkan kalau sepertinya ia tengah berjanji pada seseorang dan tanpa sadar telah melupakannya—baik, itu hanya _hipotesi_sku semata.

Gadis dengan bola mata sewarna _emerald_ itu lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia bejalan menuju ke arah luar taman. Reflek, aku juga ikut berdiri dan mengikuti langkah gadis itu—tanpa sadar menjatuhkan beberapa sketsaku. Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang aku lakukan—mungkin tampak seperti seorang penguntit, _eh_?

Entah kenapa tubuh ini seperti bergerak di luar kehendakku sendiri—mengabaikan perintah otakku. Seperti ada yang salah dengan kepergiannya atau apapun itu.

_Gadis itu menyeberangi jalan raya. Aku masih mengikutinya dari kejauhan. _

_Buku-buku berjatuhan. Aku menghentikan langkahku. _

_Sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi tampak melaju. Gadis itu masih sibuk mengambil buku-bukunya. _

_Onyxku membulat. Mobil itu semakin dekat. _

_Gadis itu tampaknya tidak menyadarinya. Tubuhku mematung._

_Hanya butuh hitungan detik sampai…_

**GREB**

Aku memeluk tubuh itu dengan cepat—seakan dengan begini maka aku dapat melindunginya.

_Onyx_ dan _emerald_ bertemu. Segaris senyum terpatri di bibirku.

"_Daijoubu_, Sakura."

Sedetik kemudian suara mobil yang membentur sesuatu terdengar nyaring di udara dan semuanya terasa gelap.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**. . . .**

"Sakura! Sakura! Apa Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Sakura sadarlah!"

**. . . .**

"Sasuke-kun! Bangun! Bangun! Hiks."

"SASUKE!"

* * *

_"Jika Anda diberi satu kesempatan untuk mengubah sesuatu maka apa yang akan Anda ubah?"_

_"…."_

_"Jika kesempatan itu memang ada, maka apa yang akan Anda lakukan?"_

_"… kematian, apa bisa Aku mengubah garis kematian?" pria itu tersenyum miris._  
_"Bercanda, hn."_

_"Jika kenyataan merupakan hal yang bisa Saya beri, tentunya Anda tak akan berada di sini."_

_"Kesempatan ya… seperti melakukan sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan di alam bawah sadar—semu." Ia tampak menerawang jauh—seperti memikirkan sesuatu._

_Pria itu menutup kedua bola matanya perlahan._

_"Jika Anda diberi satu kesempatan untuk mengubah sesuatu maka apa yang akan Anda ubah?"_

_Ia masih menutup kedua indera penglihatannya—sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri._

_"…."_

_"Jika kesempatan itu memang ada, maka apa yang akan Anda lakukan?"_

_Akhirnya onyx itu kembali memperlihatkan nyalinya, segaris senyum—tipis— terpatri di sana._

_Ia mengangkat telunjuknya pelan dan mengarahkannya pada seseorang yang berada di tepat hadapannya._  
_"Aku hanya… ingin kembali ke detik, menit dan saat itu, "_  
_"Dimana… Aku dapat mengucapkan namaku dengan benar."_

* * *

"_Aku memang tidak dapat mengubah waktu yang telah berlalu tapi, setidaknya Aku bisa menciptakan kenangan baru di detik, menit yang ada di dalam ruang mimpi ini. Bersama Aku dan Kamu."_

* * *

**18 Juli 2012**

"Sakura! Sakura bangun! Sakura."

Sebuah suara terdengar memekik keras di indera pendengaran gadis berambut merah muda itu. Gadis yang dipanggil itu tampak menggeliat, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya yang sempat berseleweran di alam mimpinya.

"Dasar tukang tidur! Bangun! Bukannya Kau ada janji dengan Gaara-kun?

Emerald itu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar.  
"Hah, Gaara! Aku lupa!"

"Sudah kuduga."

Ia lekas bangun dari tidurnya. Mengacak-ngacak rambutnya asal dan sesekali menguap lebar.  
"Tunggu, tapi bagaimana Kau bisa masuk ke kamarku Ino?

Ino yang sedang merapikan beberapa buku yang berserakan di lantai kamar itupun segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap ke arah sahabatnya itu sebentar.  
"Aku menggedor-ngedor pintu kamarmu tadi tapi Kau sepertinya tidak dengar, _eh_? Aku juga menelponmu beberapa kali tapi Kau juga tidak mengangkatnya—sampai-sampai Ibu Kos datang menghampiriku, karena sepertinya Ibu Kos juga khawatir dengan keadaanmu—katanya dari kemarin dia tidak melihatmu keluar dari kamar— jadinya dia memberikan kunci cadangan ini kepadaku," Ino melambaikan sebuah kunci ke hadapan gadis musim semi itu.  
"… dan ternyata Kau hanya tertidur—tidur mati tepatnya." Ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya dengan desahan sebal.

"Hhm ," gadis berambut sebahu itu tampak tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Ino yang melihatnyapun hanya mampu melemparkan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Ia—gadis yang diididentifikasi bernama Haruno Sakura itu— masih menatap kosong objek yang berada di hadapannya.  
"Entahlah, tapi Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah,"

"Jelas saja Kau merasa ada yang salah, itu karena Kau melupakan janjimu sendiri kepada kekasihmu!" Ino kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya—merapikan beberapa buku sahabatnya yang tergeletak berserakan di lantai.

Sakura kembali membelalakkan matanya.  
"Gaara!"

Dan sedetik kemudian terdengar suara gaduh seseorang yang sedang memasuki kamar mandi.

* * *

"Apa? Putus?" suara gadis bermata layaknya _emerald_ itu tampak serak ketika mengucapkan kata demi kata tersebut. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya—terlalu takut untuk mempercayainya.

Pria berambut merah yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya itu hanya mampu menghela napas pelan.  
"Sudah cukup main-mainnya Sakura,"

"A-apa maksudmu Gaara? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!" ucap gadis itu terbata.  
"Aku tahu Aku terlambat, Aku hampir saja melupakan janji Kita dan Aku pantas mendapatkan hukuman, tapi… putus? Apa Aku tidak salah dengar?" gadis itu tampak mencari-cari letak kebohongan dalam mata sang kekasih, mencoba untuk lebih mengerti maksud dari perkataan pria yang sudah—kurang lebih— tiga tahun ini mengisi hari-harinya. Tapi tidak ada. Nihil. Lelaki itu tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kebohongan sama sekali.

"Sakura, Kau tahu bukan itu alasanku."

"Jadi apa Gaara? Jelaskan padaku di mana letak kesalahanku!" anak tunggal keluaraga Haruno itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh pria di hadapannya—menuntut kejelasan atas semua perkataanya barusan.

Sabaku Gaara—sang kekasih— menggenggam tangan gadisnya perlahan dan menurunkannya kembali ke samping tubuh gadis itu.  
"Hubungan yang tidak berujung kebahagian tidaklah memiliki alasan untuk terus dilanjutkan—"

"Jadi, Kau tidak bahagia selama ini bersamaku?" potong gadis itu cepat, membuat pria yang berada di hadapannya kembali menghela napas.

"Kalau Aku tidak bahagia sudah dari dulu Aku mengakhiri hubungan ini, Sakura…"

Sakura tampak mengepalkan sebelah tangannya di udara—tak terima.  
"Jadi apa masalahnya?"

"…Keluargaku."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersentak seketika. Ia bohong jika ia tidak mengetahui akan hal ini—akan masalah yang sedari tadi manjadi alasan utama pria itu, tapi ia berusaha memungkirinya—membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Mereka tidak merestui hubungan Kita,"

"Dan Kau menurutinya? Oh baiklah Aku paham—intinya Kau adalah seorang pengecut!"

Gaara kembali menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, mencoba memberi pengertian—barang secuil— pada gadis itu.  
"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka. Permainan ini harus segera dihentikan, Sakura."

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu lekas bangkit dari kursi—yang sedari satu jam lalu ia duduki, dengan wajah memerah—menahan tangis— ia balik menyerang pria itu—tanpa mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang berada di _café_ tersebut.  
"Kalau Kau pikir semua yang telah Kita lalui selama ini adalah sebuah permainan seharusnya Kau tidak memilihku sebagai salah satu koleksi dari pemainmu! Kau pikir buat apa Aku bermain di umurku yang sudah menginjak kepala dua ini, huh? Apa Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku? Apa… apa Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku?"

Pria itu menutup kedua matanya perlahan—mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya yang semenit lalu sempat goyah.  
"Aku mencintaimu..," ia kembali membuka kedua matanya dan bersiborok dengan _emerald_ gadis itu.  
"…tapi Aku tidak bisa."

Dan sedetik kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh—semakin jauh hingga tak tertangkap lagi oleh indera pendengaran pria berambut merah itu.

"Maafkan Aku, Sakura."

* * *

Dan di sinilah gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu sekarang. Duduk menyendiri di bangku taman—yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya berada. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan mati-matian itupun akhirnya tertumpahkan juga. Semua yang baru saja terjadi, kepedihan yang baru saja ia rasakan itu seakan membuncah—mengalir dalam air mata kesedihannya.

Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya. Mengingat detik-detik menyakitkan itu. Detik di mana sosok yang ia cintai memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah sekian lama mereka bangun. Gadis itu tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, terlebih dengan semua kenangan manisnya bersama pria itu. Jika bisa, ia ingin hilang ingatan saja sekarang—melupakan namanya sendiripun ia tak segan.

Hampir saja niat-niat gilanya itu terealisasikan—seperti menghentakan kepalanya sendiri ke kursi— kalau saja sebuah suara tidak menyadarkannya—suara anak kecil tepatnya.

"_Neechan_, _Neechan," _sesosok gadis kecil—yang mungkin berusia kurang lebih lima tahun—menarik-narik ujung baju Sakura.

Sakura lekas menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan menatap anak itu bingung.  
"_Doushite_?"

"_Ne_, _Onnichan_ yang berada di bangku sebelah sana itu—Ia menunjuk ke arah bangku yang berada tepat di belakang bangku Sakura duduk, kenapa menarik napas terus ya? Dia juga meremas-remas dadanya kuat sekali. Apa _Oniichan_ itu baik-baik saja, _Neechan_?" ucap gadis itu polos sembari memperagakan gerak-gerik sosok yang ia panggil '_Oniichan'_ itu.

Gadis musim semi itu terperangah—kaget. Ia lekas berdiri dari kursi tempatnya duduk lalu kemudian bergegas menghampiri pria tersebut. Pria yang dalam penglihatannya kini tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

Dilihatnya sesosok pria dengan tubuh semampai, rambut hitam—dengan gaya yang cukup aneh, dan bola mata sekelam batu giok itu tampak sedang kesusahan untuk mengambil napas—sesak. Ia juga tampak sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam tas hitamnya. Wajahnya kelihatan dua kali lebih pucat—dan frustasi— dari semenit yang lalu.

Sakura mengampiri pria itu dengan wajah tak kalah panik.

"_Doushite_? _Ne, doushite_? Anda kenapa?"

Pria itu balas menatap Sakura—dengan bola mata yang sedikit menyerpit.

"O-o—_hah hah hah_,"

"_Nani_? _Nani_?" gadis bermarga Haruno itu semakin panik.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki pria itu menarik tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu mendekat.  
"O-obatku—_hah hah hah_,"

"Obat?"

Dan sedetik kemudian Sakura membelalak kaget dengan pria 'asing' yang masih mencengkram tangannya—semakin kuat.

***BERSAMBUNG***

* * *

**Oniichan: Abang/Kakak Laki-laki.  
Neechan: Kakak Permpuan.  
Doushite: Kenapa.  
Nani: Apa.  
Daijoubu: Tidak apa-apa/Semuanya baik-baik saja.  
**

* * *

**Yooo Minna akhirnya Hana malah melanjutkan FF ini, eh? ==a  
Gaje ya? Diksi berantakan, alur makin gaje. #bunuhdiri  
Tapi kalau masih berkenan buat baca dan ninggalin ripiuw Hana amat sangat berterimakasih.**

**Salam hangat Yamada Hana.**


End file.
